


Angels, Demons, and Sex

by BTS_ARMY_01



Series: Angels and Demons [2]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Boypussy, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, oneshots, requests are open, too many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_ARMY_01/pseuds/BTS_ARMY_01
Summary: Based off of my "Angels and Demons" Universe1. The Demons and Their Angels2. Angels, Demons, and Sex3. The Devil's Little Angel (Full Stor)yRequests are open





	1. Sub Taegi

A/N: Hey hon, I don't know if this is up to your standards because this is the first time I have written two subs together~~

**Request #1 - Sub!Tae and Sub!Yoongi**

Gentle moans filled the air as Taehyung and Yoongi kissed each other passionately, their hands roaming across each other's bodies. Yoongi grinned as he backed Taehyung down onto the bed, crawling on top and grinding their crotches together, eliciting high pitched mewls from both subs as their pussies rubbed against each other. 

One of Yoongi's hands moved to play with Taehyung's tits as the other reached out blindly before finally grabbing the object it was looking for - a thick blue double-ended dildo. Showing it to Taehyung, both subs grinned wildly as Yoongi began putting one end of the dildo into Taehyung's dripping wet pussy, his soft pussy lips shining with his juices.

Taehyung threw his head back and moaned as the thick dildo began stretching his little cunt, his hands twisting in the sheets as the tip of the dildo ended up being snug right up against that little bundle of nerves in his cunt. Yoongi smirked as he flipped his fellow sub onto his hands and knees before getting onto his hands and knees himself. 

Grabbing the other end of the dildo, he slowly pushed it into his own hungry cunt, letting out breathy mewls as the dildo breached his pussy. When the dildo was snug in both their pussies, Yoongi was the first to move until he and Taehyung had a steady rhythm of fucking each other with the dildo just by moving their bodies. 

"Ah! Oh! Nghh!" Taehyung moaned, loving the feeling of the thick dildo stretching his hungry pussy wide open for their next toy - a double-ended fucking machine that had been fixed with a large, thick black dildo that could also knot their little pussies.

"Let's go, hyung. M-My pussy's hun-hungry." Taehyung gasped out as he thrusted back against Yoongi, who moaned when the head of the dildo stabbed at his bundle of nerves then nodded shakily. Without even bothering to get up, Yoongi used his powers to retrieve the fucking machine and set it up on the bed before using his powers to set him and Taehyung up to be fucked silly.

They were bent in half, only their pussies showing and their hands were tied to their feet. Loud cries filled the room as the machine started up on the highest setting, the dildos immediately fucking their hungry little cunts and stabbing hard at their special bundles of nerves. It didn't even take that long for their soft little pussies to start squirting and gushing, their juices coating the dildos and splattering all over their legs and the sheets. 

Taehyung threw his head this way and that as he shrieked and cried out, having ever experienced such an intense fucking session before. Yoongi, on the other hand, was sobbing in pleasure, his eyes were squeezed shut as his small body was continuously flooded with pleasure. Their bundles of nerves were swollen and sensitive to the point where they were both pretty sure that they would pass out soon from how hard they were being fucked by the machine. 

Yoongi screamed when the bases of the dildos began expanding as it prepared to knot both of the subs, stretching their soft, swollen red pussies to the point where Taehyung thought his little cunt would actually split into two. Both subs wailed as the knots locked the dildos in their cunts, the tip rubbing constantly at their special spots as they orgasmed nonstop. Their bodies were shivering from oversensitivity and their faces had tear and drool tracks all over. 

When the knots finally deflated, Yoongi hiccuped as he used his powers to banish the machine away and to untie them. His soft, swollen pussy was gaping wide open with his juices covering every inch of his inner thighs and folds. Peeking through his lashes, he watched as Taehyung fell asleep, his legs spread apart to show off his gaping pink pussy as it struggled to close itself. 

 


	2. Jungkook and his Daddy Jimin

**Request #2 - Daddy!Jimin and Bottom!Jungkook**

"D-daddy!! Kookie's sorry!!" Jungkook desperately shrieked as he tried to wriggle away from the fucking machine, his legs were spread apart and his hands were tied above his head. Pleasure coursed through his body as the fucking machine's setting turned even higher and the dildo was beginning to stab at his prostate even harder, making him cry out sweetly. His cock was trapped with a cock ring at its base, preventing him from cumming and making him squeal with frustration.

Walking around the bed, Jimin purred darkly "You're sorry, baby boy? You were walking around in those leather pants and showing off your pretty little cock to everyone, and you're sorry? Did you want Daddy to punish you? Hm?"

"N-no, Koo-Kookie didn't mean to! Please Daddy!" Jungkook whimpered, his puffy hole was too sensitive and all he wanted was for his Daddy to fuck him silly so he could finally cum. Jimin clucked his tongue as he reached a hand out to pinch at his baby's sensitive nipples, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from the younger. Mewling, Jungkook desperately pleaded "Dad-Daddy, please...K-Kookie wa-wants to come! Kookie wants Daddy's cock, please!"

"Baby wants Daddy's cock, does he?" Jimin hummed thoughtfully, wrapping his plush lips around a nipple and sucking hard. Jungkook wailed, his entire body thrumming with pleasure as his eyes squeezed shut. Jimin took mercy on the younger and turned off the fucking machine, gently pulling out the large dildo he had attached to it before putting it down on the floor. Jungkook panted heavily, his puffy hole was gaping and struggling to close itself.

"Uh uh, baby boy. You wanted Daddy's cock, so you're gonna get Daddy's cock." Jimin tutted, shedding his briefs off. His shirt and pants had been discarded the moment Jungkook had been tied up on the bed and being fucked hard by the fucking machine, leaving him only in his underwear.

His long, red cock sprang free, curving up to his stomach and smearing precum around. Jungkook's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at his Daddy, sparkling with the excitement and knowledge that his Daddy was finally going to give him his cock. 

"My pretty baby. All mine, so pretty." Jimin cooed as he gently thrusted his cock into Jungkook's sensitive hole and making the younger moan at being filled once again. His hands clenched and gripped at his restraints as his toes curled in pleasure. Jimin groaned at the tightness and heat of Jungkook's channel, having expected that his little baby's ass would still be tight despite the size of the fucking machine's dildo. 

"Daddy, m-move please." Jungkook whispered, licking his lips as he peeked up at his Daddy from his lashes. Jimin didn't even bother to waste a second before he was pulling out and thrusting back in roughly until he got a good rhythm. Jungkook moaned and cried out in pleasure, his head turning left and right as he writhed around on the bed.

He knew that he was going to be in trouble the second he had gotten dressed in the outfit he had chosen for Hoseok's party, and when his Daddy caught sight of everyone staring at him at the party, he knew that the fact was cemented. He just didn't know that his Daddy was going to punish him with his enemy (the fucking machine had made him overstimulated and had him cumming too many times, leaving his hole too swollen and wide) and not give him his cock until he thought he couldn't handle it anymore. 

Jungkook keened when he had his fourth? fifth? dry orgasm, crying out "Daddy! Kookie wanna cum! Daddy!"

"Alright, pretty baby. You can cum." Jimin growled, taking off the cock ring and watched in amazement as long, thick white ropes erupted from the mushroomed head of Jungkook's pretty cock and landed on the younger's tummy. Jimin groaned as he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster until he finally came, his hot cum filling Jungkook's ass and trickling out around his softening cock. 


	3. One Omega, Six Alphas (Got7)

For happybbsunshine's request - _for a request, could you do omega!mark x alpha!got7 members. the plot is mark going into heat and the others take advantage of that to mate him and make him remember that he's only their omega to use and that they're the only alphas he's ever take._

_for kinks and other added stuff, could you use_  
_\- boypussy_  
_\- breeding kink_

A/N: I'M SORRY, I'M NOT USED TO WRITING GOT7 SO I'M REALLY SORRY IF THIS DIDN'T TURN OUT THE WAY YOU LIKED/WANTED

 

**Request #3 - One Omega, Six Alphas**

"Look at our little mate, guys. Isn't he just the fucking cutest?" Jinyoung crooned as he thrusted into Mark's swollen cunt, making the Omega moan and fist his hands in the bedsheets. Mark had forgotten to take his suppressants at the beginning of the month and now, his heat had hit him hard. He had woken up this morning to the feeling of his aching pussy just begging to be fucked silly and of course, his Alphas reacted to the scent of his heat. 

His Alphas had fought each over who got to fuck the Omega first until Mark got fed up and pulled Jaebum to him, grinding his pussy against the Alpha's cock. Jaebum had fucked him nice and slow with his cock continuously grinding on that spot in his pussy as Mark begged the Alpha to go harder and faster until the Omega came with a loud moan when Jaebum's knot locked them together, shooting rope after rope of thick white cum into his cunt. Jaebum had grinned as he cooed "Our little Omega just needed to be fucked today, didn't he? Hungry little pussy needs to be fucked and breeded?"

"Wa-wanna be fucked.....wanna b-breed for Alphas...." Mark had uttered, his face flushing red with the knowledge that his Alphas were feeding into his breeding kink. After Jaebum, it was Jinyoung's turn. Jinyoung waited Jaebum's knot to go down, then didn't even waste a second in slamming his cock into Mark's pussy, eliciting a shriek of pleasure from the Omega at the rough treatment.

Jinyoung was always rough with sex, but Jaebum loved it. The soft, velvety walls of his pussy fluttered and massaged the Alpha's cock as it tried to milk the cock into feeding it more cum. Mark mewled as Jinyoung pulled his cock out to thrust back in even harder than before, the sound of skin slapping together echoing throughout the large bedroom as the rest of Alphas watched the scene with lustful eyes. Moans and cries of pleasure continued to fall from Mark's mouth as he was fucked by his Alphas, he hadn't gone into heat in over two years and now that he was off of his suppressants for the first time, he had forgotten just how bad his heats could get.

"H-HURRY UP!" Mark demanded as he thrusted his ass back, he didn't even care about getting fucked at this point. He just wanted their knots and God help his Alphas if they don't knot him soon. He squealed when his head was yanked back and his lips were claimed in a harsh kiss from Jackson, crying out into the other Alpha's mouth as Jinyoung finally knotted him, stretching his pussy even wider than when Jaebum had knotted him. 

Mark moaned as hot cum shot deep into his pussy, joining Jaebum's load, arching his back to get the cock to go even deeper into his cunt. 

* * *

 

Soft little mewls escaped Mark as he laid on the bed, his body trembling from exhaustion and overstimulation. Low chuckles erupted around the room at the sight of the exhausted Omega, his pink pussy was now red and swollen, it had been gaping and on the verge of letting the cum come out so Jackson plugged him up with a thick black plug. Hickies and love bites decorated every inch of Mark's skin, from his neck to his thighs with dried cum splattered all over both the Omega and the bedsheets. 

Mark hadn't been given any chances to rest before his pussy was filled with another cock and hot cum was shooting deep into his cunt, making his belly expand as his Alphas cooed at him "What a horny little Omega you are. So desperate for knots and so, so desperate for cum. So desperate to be bred, aren't you?"

It wasn't until that all of his Alphas had fucked him twice that he began begging and pleading for them to stop, he was too sensitive to be fucked anymore and his pussy couldn't take another knotting. 

His pleas fell on deaf ears as his Alphas took turns double penetrating his pussy, making him scream and wail in pleasure as their large cocks forced his poor pussy to stretch wider and wider as they knotted him at the same time. It seemed like a continuous loop of fucking to Mark, his pussy was always filled and there was so much cum in his cunt and on his body that he couldn't even tell if there was a spot on his body that hadn't been stained. 

The only way he had been able to get his Alphas to stop was by telling them what they always wanted to hear - " _YO-YOURS! YOURS! ONLY YOURS! BE-BELONG TO ALPHAS ONLY!"_

His Alphas loved fucking him to the point where he wouldn't remember anything but their cocks and knots, squealing that he only belonged to them and no one else while they would coo that he was the only Omega they would ever fuck like that as they fed his hungry cunt another cock and knot..


	4. My Slutty Little Angel (Yoonmin)

For Riva_Beach's request for a long Yoonmin chapter

And for Fabulous_as_FCUK's request for non-stop orgasms/orgasm denial and large object insertion/weird sex toys

**Request #4 - My Little Angel**

"Hyungie!" Jimin squealed as he burst into his husband and mate's private study, bounding across the room to clamber up onto the Devil's lap. Yoongi's head jerked up at the sound of Jimin's voice, a loving smile crossing his face as he opened his arms to welcome his mate. Jimin cuddled into his Alpha's chest, his arms wrapping around Yoongi's neck as he pressed a kiss to Yoongi's cheek, giggling when Yoongi peppered butterfly kisses all over his face before kissing him soundly on the lips as his arms wrapped around Jimin's petite waist. With

a flick of his wrist, the door to Yoongi's private study slammed shut and locked itself, granting the mated pair privacy. 

"What's my Angel been up to? Causing mischief again?" Yoongi asked softly, his eyes warm and gentle as he looked over his mate for any signs of injury. Jimin shook his head as he giggled "I didn't do anything this time, I'm just bored so I thought I'd come visit hyungie."

Yoongi arched an unimpressed eyebrow at the answer, Jimin rarely came to his study unless he had been convinced by Hoseok or Jungkook to pull a prank and was being chased by a furious Seokjin or a laughing Taehyung. Jimin pouted at Yoongi's disbelieving look, slapping at his husband's chest lightly in offence and making the Devil chuckle at the light hit.

Yoongi leaned his head down to nuzzle their noses together before kissing the tip of Jimin's nose, making the Angel smile at the sweet gesture. As the Devil and Ruler of Hell, Yoongi had to be harsh and cruel, but he was also fair in passing judgment. The only side Jimin got to see of Yoongi's was the older man's soft and sweet side, which was only for the Omega.

"You're so cute and adorable, baby." Yoongi murmured, kissing Jimin's forehead as the Angel blushed at the compliment. Compliments and praises easily got the Angel wet and bothered, rendering him a mewling mess within seconds unless he wasn't in the mood for it, which was rare.

Yoongi watched as his mate's cheeks flushed, cooing "Aww, look at my blushing little Angel."

"Hyungie, stop it!" Jimin whined, burying his face in the side of Yoongi's neck as his blush deepened. Yoongi chuckled at the sight of his mate, stroking the Angel's back soothingly until Jimin's grip loosened until the Omega was asleep on his lap. Yoongi smiled fondly, getting up from his chair as he maneuvered his mate until he was securely carrying the Angel like a bride with Jimin's arms still wrapped around his neck and his head still buried in the side of the Alpha's neck. 

* * *

Jimin groaned softly as his eyes fluttered awake, his plump lips parting open in a yawn and showing his little pink tongue. He rubbed his eyes with a fist before snuggling further into Yoongi with a content mewl. His Alpha wasn't that big or muscular, but he still made Jimin feel so small and protected, especially with his arms wrapped around him. 

Yoongi hadn't bothered finishing up his work after he had brought Jimin back to their room, choosing to rest with his Omega instead even though he had spent the entire time just watching the Angel sleep. When Jimin had woken up, Yoongi couldn't help it but kiss his mate's face over and over again, just so he could hear the sweet giggles. 

Even though the two of them lived in Hell, Yoongi did his best to ensure that Jimin was as protected as could be without the Angel seeing the crueler part of Hell where souls were punished. Jimin still had so much innocence left him that Yoongi didn't dare corrupt the Angel any further.

"Still sleepy, baby?" Yoongi's deep voice rumbled pleasantly, the vibrations in his chest making Jimin purr. Jimin shook his head no in answer, but slung a slender leg over his Alpha's waist as he buried his face into the Alpha's chest while his small hands gripped at Yoongi's shirt. Yoongi chuckled at the move, it was Jimin's way of silently letting him know that the Angel was going to be particularly needy and clingy today. 

"How about we go to the Mortal Realm? Hm?" Yoongi cooed gently, remembering that Jimin had told him that the Angel wanted to try something new in their expensive penthouse in the Mortal Realm. Jimin didn't even hesitate for a second before nodding yes, making the Alpha chuckle at his eagerness. 

Without bothering to get up or change their clothes, Yoongi used his powers to teleport them both into their bedroom at the penthouse. Jimin squeaked at the sudden teleportation, tightening his grip on his Alpha as he blinked wildly at the new surroundings before realizing where they were. 

"Hyungie....you can teleport?" Jimin gasped excitedly as his large brown eyes sparkled, his head snapping up to look at his amused Alpha, who nodded in response. Jimin never knew what the Devil was capable of and Yoongi always surprised him with random abilities and surprises. Just the other day, Yoongi had surprised him with the ability to conjure up anything the Angel wanted, no matter how big or how small. So of course, Jimin spent an hour asking Yoongi to demonstrate the ability by requesting the Alpha conjure up the most random objects.

"Sweetling, what did you want to try here?" Yoongi asked, his thumb rubbing circles into Jimin's hip as his other hand moved to trace Jimin's pouty lips. Jimin's breathing hitched ever so slightly as his pupils dilated and his pink tongue sneaked out to lick at his lips before he answered "I-I want hyungie to f-fuck me.........with some toys."

Yoongi had his fair share of kinks, but who knew that an Angel would be kinkier than the Devil? Yoongi can't tell you how many times he and Jimin had been fucking and then the Angel surprised him with a new kink or a new request, whether it was Jimin calling him Daddy/Oppa or Jimin asking Yoongi to fuck his cunt and ass with his cock and a toy at the same time. 

Yoongi smiled indulgently at his mate, kissing Jimin on the lips as he murmured "Okay, baby. We'll do whatever you want. Why don't you go get the toys, hm?"

Jimin smiled brightly, wiggling out of his Alpha's arms and out of bed before darting out of the bedroom. Yoongi's brows furrowed in confusion since he knew that all of their sex toys were kept in the bedroom, so what was his Angel planning?

When Jimin came back into the room, Yoongi's eyebrows shot up in surprise at what the Angel was carrying - a zucchini and a long string of marbles in different sizes. Jimin crawled back onto the bed as he mumbled shyly "TaeTae-hyung said that it's fun to experiment and he said that it was really fun to play with random things."

Yoongi couldn't help but coo at his embarrassed mate, Jimin was so damn adorable when he was shy and embarrassed. When they had sex, Jimin would always be blushing and shy until Yoongi fed into his praise kink. It was a routine that the two of them would never get tired of.

Yoongi didn't bother wasting any time, using his powers to switch their positions around so Jimin ended up on the bed and Yoongi was straddling the Angel. Jimin squealed as his shorts and shirt were vanished, leaving him only in his lacy black panties. 

Yoongi's eyes raked up and down Jimin's body lustfully, the Angel was absolute perfection in his eyes and he growled when he caught sight of the panties. He didn't even need to take them off to know that Jimin's smooth, hairless pussy was leaking his juices already - the scent of JImin's juices were already spreading throughout the room. 

"Alright, baby boy. Let's see just how wide your pretty little cunt can stretch, hm?" Yoongi purred darkly, his eyes darkening with lust as he licked his lips. Jimin gulped but nodded, his hands reaching up over his head to clutch the headboard. He let out a startled squeak when Yoongi's tongue lapped at his leaking pussy through his panties, the wet appendage licking at his soft folds and his clit.

Yoongi moaned at the taste of his Angel, ripping the panties off and exposing Jimin's pussy to his hungry eyes. Jimin blushed as he turned his face to bury it in the pillow, too embarrassed to watch his Alpha eat his little pussy. 

"So pretty." Yoongi breathed out before diving in, eliciting startled cries of pleasure from Jimin's plump lips and forcing the Angel to turn his head back around. Yoongi sucked hungrily at the Omega's clit and soft pussy lips, trying to get more and more of Jimin's juices as the Angel writhed and mewled, the pleasure almost overwhelming the Angel. Jimin's legs tried to clasp together in an attempt to stop the overwhelming pleasure, only for Yoongi to grip his legs tight and spread them apart even further as Jimin's juices squirted out again and again.

Jimin whined unhappily when Yoongi moved away from his cunt, his eyes looking pleadingly at his Alpha. Yoongi hummed as he eyed Jimin's eaten out cunt, the soft lips were shining with his spit and the winking hole was on the verge of gaping. Blindly, he reached out and grabbed the zucchini and the marbles before conjuring up a bunch of condoms and opening one quickly then rolling it onto the zucchini. Without any warning, Yoongi began slowly and gently pushing the marbles and the vegetable into Jimin's cunt one by one until all of the marbles were in and pressing just right against that special spot, only the end of the string dangling out.

Jimin threw his head back as he moaned at the feeling of his special spot being rubbed continuously by the marbles while his soft pussy was being stretched wide open by the zucchini, the vegetable was big and thick but it was nothing compared to Yoongi's dick, even with the marbles. The Alpha's cock was even bigger and longer than the vegetable and Jimin would always be a mess of cum and sweat on the bed, trembling from oversensitivity with his cunt gaping and leaking cum down his soft thighs. 

Yoongi gently thrusted the vegetable in and out of Jimin's pussy before shoving the zucchini in hard and making Jimin scream as the zucchini and the marbles rub hard against that special spot, his pussy squirting again. Jimin panted heavily as Yoongi continued to thrust the zucchini in and out, making Jimin sob at the pleasure. 

"H-hyungie, don't wa-wanna play anymore! W-Want hyungie! Want Daddy! Oppa, please!" Jimin desperately sobbed, the pleasure becoming too much as he squirted yet again. Yoongi hummed in response before fully taking the zucchini out and tossing it in the trashcan near the bed. Then slowly, he tugged the string of marbles out, grinning darkly as the marbles continued to rub against Jimin's sensitive pussy walls and making Jimin mewl. Once all of the marbles were out, he tossed them into the trashcan as well. 

"You don't want to play anymore, baby boy?" Yoongi growled, his eyes entranced by the sight of Jimin's wrecked pussy. Jimin shook his head, too sensitive to play anymore. 

* * *

"AH! NGH! OP-OPPA!" Jimin shrieked shrilly, his eyes were squeezed shut and his head was turning this way and that as his pussy stretched around the girth of Yoongi's cock. His poor pussy was too sensitive after taking Yoongi's cock over five times and being knotted all those times, but his Alpha wouldn't let him rest until he was filled with cum since he had passed out after they had played with his pussy at the penthouse. The second Jimin had awoke when they were back home, he found himself being taken over and over as his little pussy was filled with cum until his belly began to expand from the amount of cum Yoongi was releasing in his cunt. 

Yoongi didn't bother slowing down his thrusts, only leaning down to wrap his lips around a perky nipple and sucking hard to get the Angel's sweet milk. Jimin practically wailed as he squirted yet again, his hands clawing at the Alpha's back in an pathetic attempt to stop the elder. Yoongi growled, the vibrations making Jimin squeal at the sensation around his sensitive tits. Jimin keened as he came again, his swollen pussy still trying to take Yoongi's cock and forming knot .

"N-no more, Daddy! Min-Minnie too s-sensit-sensitive!!" Jimin wailed pleadingly as Yoongi's knot expanded in his cunt, locking the two of them together once again. Jimin mewled and panted heavily as he clutched at his mate, desperate for the fucking to stop. 

Yoongi purred soothingly as he maneuvered the two of them around until he was lying on the bed with Jimin lying on top of him, his hands stroking the Angel's back and hips until Jimin finally fell asleep. With gentle eyes, Yoongi drew in a deep breath then promptly choked on his spit when he smelt something new about his Angel mate.

A new scent of fresh milk and powder.

Jimin was pregnant. 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Jealous Alpha (JaeYeom)

For [Timothyba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timothyba/pseuds/Timothyba)'s request of a jealous Yugyeom and a bottom Jaebum with spanking

Hey hon, I'm still getting used to writing GOT7, NCT127, and other groups so I'm really sorry if this wasn't up to your liking!

 

**Request #5 - The Jealous Alpha**

"One!" Jaebum counted obediently, his half-hard cock rubbing against Yugyeom's thigh as the Alpha spanked him again. He honestly had no idea how the two of them ended up back home and in this situation, but he wasn't going to complain if his Alpha was going to indulge him with a spanking session. Yugyeom growled as he spanked his Omega again and again, making Jaebum squeak "T-two! Three!"

Yugyeom still wasn't pleased, his inner wolf snapping at him to punish his little mate harder. Taking in a deep breath, Yugyeom thought back to two hours earlier when he had caught sight of his Omega at their friend Jackson's party. He had gone there from work but his Omega had went over earlier to help Jackson's mate, Mark, with cooking food for the party. 

Jaebum had been dressed in a mesh shirt that showed off his lean body and perky nipples with a pair of tight black leather pants that showcased the Omega's long, slim legs and full round ass. 

His darling Omega was dressed like that with a party full of unmated Alphas?

Oh, hell no.

"F-four! Five! Six!" Jaebum squealed out at the harsh slaps against his plush ass cheeks, his cock fully hard now. Yugyeom rubbed his hand soothingly over the red cheeks in apology for the harshness, then landed six more harsh slaps before rubbing the plush mounds again. Jaebum sniffled as he was manhandled so that he ended up straddling his Alpha, his flushed cock trapped between their bodies. 

"My pretty baby, shh. You did so good, I'm so proud of you. My Omega, so good." Yugyeom cooed gently, brushing away the tears in Jaebum's eyes as he kissed the Omega gently. Jaebum's inner wolf beamed at the praise, his body wriggling with happiness at the knowledge that he made his Alpha proud of him.

"B-but why were you mad at me?" Jaebum pouted, rubbing his sore ass cheeks with a hand as he glared at his Alpha. Yugyeom chuckled lightly before answering "I wasn't mad at you, babe. I was jealous."

"....of what?" Jaebum tilted his head to one side in confusion, only to purr happily when his Alpha kissed him on the lips gently.

"You are so gorgeous and so beautiful. Seeing you dressed in those leather pants and that mesh shirt with all those Alphas staring at you like that.....that pissed me off." Yugyeom reluctantly admitted after a few seconds of silence. Jaebum couldn't help but coo at Yugyeom's embarrassment. The younger's possessiveness of him was adorable, even though Yugyeom knew that Jaebum could have taken all of the Alphas out with just a cold look. 

"Okay, now let me fuck you." Yugyeom grinned darkly as Jaebum's face flushed bright red at the words. Jaebum slapped Yugyeom's chest, squeaking when the younger claimed his lips in a rough kiss while the Alpha's hands kneaded and pulled at the soft globes of his ass.

"AH!" Jaebum broke away to moan when one of Yugyeom's fingers fully slid into his tight channel, the tip pressing right up against his prostate as it stroked at his sensitive inner walls. Yugyeom watched as his usually put-together mate fall apart in his arms - at his ministrations, a sly smirk on his face as he drew more moans from those luscious lips. Without any warning, he slid in another finger to join in the first and making Jaebum mewl at the burn of the stretch.

"My pretty Omega." Yugyeom rumbled deep in his chest, leaning his head down to lick and suck at Jaebum's perked nipples. Jaebum let out a breathy moan at the sensations coursing through his body, it didn't matter how many times he and Yugyeom fucked and made love, he would still be surprised by how much pleasure the younger could make him feel. With a "pop," Yugyeom released the stiff red nipple in his mouth then claimed Jaebum's lips in a passionate kiss.

The two of them moaned into each others mouths as Yugyeom removed his fingers to slip his cock inside the tight channel instead. Jaebum threw his head back as he cried out in pleasure, exposing his neck for Yugyeom to mark as the Alpha pleased.

"Yug-Yugyeom, fuck me!" Jaebum slurred drunkenly, rolling his hips to try to get Yugyeom's cock to go deeper and to hit his prostate. Yugyeom hummed as he began thrusting gently in and out then picking up the pace when Jaebum whined for him to go faster.

* * *

"Oh! Ah! Ngh!" Jaebum moaned as he bounced up and down on Yugyeom's cock, his own cock slapping against their bellies as it leaked precum and smeared it around. After their first round, Jaebum had been whining about his Alpha not spending enough time with him.

Which lead to round two in their shower, which they will probably clean tomorrow (Jaebum would never look at the shower the same way again, now that he knew just how many orgasms Yugyeom could pull out of him even after one round). 

Now, they were on round three but this time, they were in their living room. Yugyeom was sat back on the couch as his Omega did all the work, riding his dick like a professional cowboy while his old cum trickled out around his cock. Jaebum dropped his ass back down once more as he stiffened, his little cock spurting out thick white ropes of cum as Yugyeom's knot locked them together. 

 

 


	6. Jealous Kookie (Taekook)

For an anon's request for Taehyung in sexy clothing and a jealous Jungkook!

**Request #6 - Jealous Kookie**

Jungkook couldn't help the jealousy that flared up inside him when he saw all those Alphas staring at his mate dance from across the club. He growled to himself for allowing his Omega to wear that silk shirt that hugged Taehyung's lean body just right and those sinfully tight black jeans that showcased Taehyung's bubble butt and slim legs. 

Beside Jungkook on his left, Yoongi was nursing his own glass of whiskey while watching his mate Jimin dance around and on Jungkook's right side, Namjoon was preoccupied with showering his Omega, Seokjin and Beta, Hoseok with his attention and love. 

Sipping at his wine, Jungkook watched as Taehyung spun around to stare straight at him through half-lidded eyes while rolling his body along Jimin's. The two Omegas ran their hands up and down each other's body as they peeked at their Alphas shyly, doing their best to rile their mates up.

Yoongi was amused by their antics, having expected that his mate would do something of the sort to piss him off so he would fuck the Omega hard and rough until Jimin would be screaming and begging for him to stop because his pussy was too sensitive for his dick anymore. Looking over at Jungkook, Yoongi couldn't help the smirk that slid onto his face at the sight of Jungkook's jealousy.

"You might want to do something before those Alphas try to make a move on your Omega." Yoongi advised Jungkook then knocked back his drink. Wiping his mouth with a tissue, Yoongi stood up and sauntered over to Jimin, pulling the Omega flush against his chest and drawing the younger into a passionate kiss before the two of them left. 

Jungkook grumbled to himself before settling his glass of wine down, unable to finish it. Looking back over to where the Alphas were, Jungkook's eyes darkened with anger when one of the Alphas began to make his way over to his mate. With a growl, Jungkook was up and out of his seat. He grabbed Taehyung's arm and dragged the Omega out of the club, ignoring the worried questioning glances Taehyung was giving him. Jungkook ushered Taehyung into their car before getting in himself and speeding away from the club to get back to their apartment. 

"Kookie? Is everything alright?" Taehyung asked worriedly, his brows furrowing with concern. He didn't mean to upset his boyfriend that much, all he wanted to do was rile Jungkook up a bit so the younger would get the hint to take him home and fuck him silly. Jungkook didn't answer and Taehyung took his silence as a "no."

* * *

"MMPH!!" Taehyung squeaked as he was pushed up against the front door, his arms wrapping themselves around Jungkook's neck and his legs wrapped around Jungkook's waist. The second he had walked through the door, Jungkook had him pinned against the door and was kissing him roughly, yet passionately. Taehyung had been surprised at first but responded to the kiss quickly, parting his lips open for his Alpha to slip his tongue in.

"Mine." Jungkook rumbled out when they finally broke away to breathe, kissing and sucking dark marks into Taehyung's neck as the petite older male threw his head back and moaned at the sensations. God, his Alpha was fucking hot when he was being possessive. 

Taehyung let out a strangled cry when Jungkook's fangs sank into their mating mark, his cock spurting out thin ropes of cum into the silk panties he was wearing under his jeans. Jungkook's nose twitched subtly as it smelt the scent of Taehyung's cum, his lips stretching into a dark grin. 

* * *

"WA-WAIT! KOOKIE, PLEASE!" Taehyung wailed pleadingly as he came again that night, his hands clutching and clawing Jungkook's back. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were swollen from their harsh kissing and from the deepthroating he had given his Alpha's cock. His soft locks of hair were matted to his head with sweat, his little nipples were swollen and red from Jungkook's rough toying with them earlier, and his stomach had expanded just a tiny bit to hold all of his Alpha's cum in. 

His small Omega cock twitched cutely as it tried to harden up again, Jungkook's cock still rubbing insistently at Taehyung's swollen prostate and making the Omega cry out in pain and pleasure at the overstimulation to his body. Taehyung mewled and hiccuped as he tried to beg his mate to stop again, his body too sensitive and stimulated for another fucking "A-Alpha, please....No-no more, too sen-sensitive...."

Taehyung didn't know if Jungkook didn't hear him because he had spoken so softly or if the Alpha chose to ignore him because the next thing he knew, he was flipped onto his hands and knees and Jungkook was thrusting hard and rough into his hole, the mushroomed head of Jungkook's cock stabbing at his swollen prostate as he shrieked shrilly "WAI-WAIT! AHH! NGHH! N-NO MORE!! ALPHA, PL-PLEASE! OH!"

"You. Are. Mine." Jungkook growled out, accentuating each word with a harsh thrust to Taehyung's fleshy prostate and making the Omega wail at the overwhelming pleasure. Desperately, Taehyung nodded his head in agreement as he babbled "Yours! Only yours!"

With one final thrust, Jungkook sank his fangs down into their mating symbol on Taehyung's neck and making the Omega sob as Taehyung came again, his cock spurting cum weakly. 

 

 

 


	7. A Sensitive Angel (BTS)

For tabiimelon's request!

**Request #7 - A Sensitive Angel**

Taehyung whimpered as he quickly ripped the waxing strips off of his sensitive pussy lips, the skin reddening from the harsh treatment. Taehyung threw the strips away the grabbed the soft, warm towel he had wetted with warm water to clean the area around his sensitive cunt. Gently, he rubbed off the excess wax off of the soft lips then slowly rubbed the towel up and down his cunt to make sure there wasn't anything clinging on his pussy. Once he deemed himself clean enough, he slipped his white lacy panties back on with a soft mewl when the material rubbed gently against the soft, pussy lips and his hooded clit.

With a soft whimper, he dressed himself back in his silk bathrobe and let out a strangled squeal when the material of his panties rubbed harder against his cunt. Gulping nervously, he exited the bathroom and into the living room where his Alphas were. 

Each step felt like torture to the Omega, his panties were continuously rubbing against the sensitive folds and his clit was fully out and rubbing against the lace material as well, eliciting breathy mewls and whimpers from Taehyung. On a shaky legs, he finally reached the living room and let out a weak cry to get his Alphas' attention "H-hyungies!"

"What's wrong, baby? Are you okay, love?" Jin asked as he rushed over to the Omega, his eyes full of concern and worry at Taehyung's state. Taehyung clutched at Jin as he shook his head, soft cries falling from his lips.

"Come here, baby. Sit down with me." Yoongi murmured, shifting over on the couch to allow Taehyung to sit down between him and Jimin. To everyone's surprise, the two Alphas got along splendidly just like Seokjin and Namjoon, as well as Hoseok and Jungkook. 

But the jewel of their group was Taehyung, their Omega. 

Taehyung shivered as he cuddled into Yoongi's side, trying to shift his body subtly in an attempt to not draw attention to himself. Yoongi allowed the Omega to do as he pleased, sneaking his own hand under Taehyung's bathrobe to rub at the Omega's thigh soothingly, just barely skimming the bottom of the panties. Taehyung let out a barely audible breathy mewl of "Alpha."

And that was all the Alphas in the room needed to hear. 

In the blink of an eye, Taehyung found himself stripped naked and lying spread out on their giant bed in the bedroom. He let out an embarrassed squeak when he realized that his waxed cunt was on display for his Alphas to see. 

"After centuries of being together, you're still so shy, little mate." Namjoon crooned as he eyed Taehyung's hairless cunt appreciatively. Beside him, Jungkook and Hoseok were already plotting what they wanted to do with the Omega. Taehyung blushed at their lustful looks, moving his legs to try close them and hide their view of his pussy.

Jimin tsked disapprovingly at his action, reaching a hand out to grip at a leg gently and pry his legs back apart. Taehyung's eyes flicked around his Alphas wildly, trying to remember and figure out who was going to have their wicked way with him first. 

* * *

The first Alpha turned out to be Hoseok, who decided that eating Taehyung's freshly waxed cunt would be a much, much better meal than anything else he could ever eat; which resulted in a wailing Taehyung thrashing around wildly on the bed as Hoseok continued to suck and nip at his soft folds and sensitive clit.

"N-no! Don't-don't wanna cummies!" Taehyung desperately sobbed as he gushed out his fourth? fifth? orgasm of his first session of the night. His hands twisted and gripped at the pillows and sheets, his nipples were stiff red peaks from Jimin and Seokjin suckling on them, and his lips were swollen from sucking on the rest of the Alphas' cocks. 

Hoseok grinned darkly as he gave one last harsh suck to Taehyung's clit then moved away to line his cock up with Taehyung's cunt. In one smooth thrust, he was buried deep inside the Omega then began thrusting in roughly and wildly, eliciting hiccuping cries from Taehyung.

"Ah! Ngh! MMPH!" Taehyung moaned as Yoongi's cock slipped back into his mouth, the hard length taking up so much space in his mouth and almost reaching the back of his throat. 

* * *

"NGHH! AH!! OH! H-HYUNGIE! OH! WA-WAIT! PUH-PLEASE! AHH!" Taehyung begged Namjoon as the Alpha thrusted roughly into his cunt, the swollen lips trying their best to spread themselves apart for the Alpha's thick cock to go deeper and deeper inside. 

Namjoon hummed as he actually fucking picked up his pace, making Taehyung scream at the faster pace, his hands clawing at Namjoon's biceps as he came again for the third time in the session. The rest of the Alphas were sitting around the bed, watching the fucking sessions one by one. 

Yoongi was sitting on the window seat with Jimin curled up on his lap, one elegant hand wrapped around the shorter's cock and stroking it slowly as Jimin sucked at the pale skin of Yoongi's neck.

Jungkook was actually fucking himself on Seokjin's cock without care of his status as an Alpha, the boy loved bottoming just as much as he loved fucking Taehyung's pussy raw. 

Hoseok just sat at the armchair furthest away from the bed, one hand wrapped around his cock as he watched with dark eyes at the scene.

* * *

 

"S-SO BIG!" Taehyung mewled out at the stretch of his pussy, his delicate walls fluttering around the two thick cocks in his cunt. Yoongi and Jimin shared dark grins with each other as they began fucking into Taehyung's cunt, making the Omega squeal with each thrust and rub against his special spot. It was a weird position for Taehyung to be riding both cocks at the same time but they made it work. 

Jimin and Yoongi were both laying on the bed with Taehyung on top of them, his still-hungry cunt stretched wide around their cocks. Taehyung was usually the one who did the work by bouncing up and down, but Yoongi and Jimin were just not in the mood for that today.

Today, the two of them were fucking up into Taehyung's cunt wildly. One would thrust up then the other would thrust up once the other pulled back out so Taehyung's special spot was being continuously stabbed at without stop. 

"HYUNGIES! N-NGH! O-OH!! S-S'TOO MUCH!" Taehyung pleaded, one hand on Yoongi's stomach and the other on Jimin's stomach as he tried to stop their harsh fucking. 

* * *

 

"What a messy little cunt you have." Jungkook purred, licking a fat stripe over Taehyung's oversensitive cunt and making the Omega jolt at the wet sensation. Taehyung whimpered at the dark look in Jungkook's eyes, already knowing what the younger was planning. 

Sharp, high-pitched cries fell from Taehyung's lips as Jungkook took turns fucking both his ass and cunt, slipping his cock out from one hole just to slip it into the other hole, leaving both holes gaping wide open and leaking cum out. Taehyung sobbed at the overstimulation to his cunt and ass, the pleasure becoming just too much for him to bear.

Taking all of his Alphas was fine as long as he was prepared for them, but he was not prepared for this long fucking session to say the least. It seemed like he had barely caught his breath after a session with one Alpha before another Alpha was fucking into his cunt or his mouth. 

Now, his pussy was way, way too sensitive to handle another fucking. 

* * *

Taehyung let out a groan as his pussy stretched again to accommodate the new cock in his cunt, he had passed out after his fucking from Jungkook so he had no idea what had happened in the time he was out cold. He did remember something hot and heavy in his mouth that kept moving back and forth while a gentle hand ran through his hair. 

His eyes fluttered open as he moaned softly until his eyes landed on his Alpha, Seokjin who smiled lovingly down at the Omega. Leaning down, Seokjin thrusted gently into Taehyung's poor, abused cunt as he kissed the Omega sweetly "My pretty baby, what a gorgeous cutie you are."

Taehyung giggled at the compliments, looping his arms around Seokjin's neck as he asked the Alpha curiously "Were you fucking my mouth earlier, hyungie?"

"I'm sorry, baby. You just looked so adorable and when I put my cock in your mouth, it took everything it had in me to not fuck you hard right then and there." Seokjin answered, not stopping his thrusts into the welcoming heat of Taehyung's pussy.

* * *

Taehyung laid on the bed, beyond exhausted from the seemingly endless fucking session with his Alphas. Pearly white streaks leaked out from his nipples into the bedsheets below and down his body; his legs were still spread apart with his swollen, red pussy and gaping asshole for anyone to see, little streams of cum still trickling out from both gaping holes.

Just before he faded into unconsciousness, he heard his Alphas discussing what they should do with him tomorrow for their next fucking session. Subconsciously, he let out a little whimper at the thought of having to be fucked again so soon but his inner Omega was purring at the knowledge that his Alphas were planning another fucking session.

After all, their goal was to fuck Taehyung as much as possible until the Omega was finally pregnant. 

But let's be real, they would still be fucking Taehyung even when the Omega was pregnant anyway. 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Angels (JinJae)

For CherrySeokjins's request!

**Request #8 - The Angels**

Short, breathy mewls fell from Jinyoung's swollen lips as he clutched his legs to his chest, his shiny pink pussy and fluttering asshole on display for Jaebum to see as he licked at both enticing holes. The Alpha's tongue lapped hungrily at the rim of Jaebum's twitching asshole, his lips coming forward to suck gently on the puckered skin and making Jinyoung moan in pleasure. 

"You're absolutely delicious, little mate." Jaebum growled lustfully as he pulled away, only to thrust his face back between Jinyoung's legs to suck harder at the puckered rim and thrut his tongue into the quivering hole. Jinyoung squealed at the sensation of Jaebum's tongue probing around in his tight channe, his head thrown back as his eyes squeezed shut with his lips parted open.

* * *

 

 

The Omega Angel had forgotten that today was the day that the Alpha Angels would come into the Omega Halls in search of their mates. So needless to say, he was very surprised to find a handsome Alpha lounging on his bed in his private room when he had gone back after making sure the elderly woman he was watching over had gotten home safely. 

He had walked into his room with his robes untied then screamed in fear when his eyes landed on the strange figure, his arms coming up to wrap around himself to hide his chest from the stranger's eyes. It wasn't until that he took in a breath to calm down that he realized that the stranger was an Alpha. His eyes had widened and he threw himself back against the door when the Alpha got up from his bed to cage him against the door to his room. Fearfully, he stuttered out "W-who are you? What do yo-you want with me?"

"My name is Jaebum, love. You're my mate." the Alpha had answered and the next thing he knew, Jinyoung was lying on his bed nude with his Angel robes tossed somewhere on the floor while a fully aroused naked Alpha hovered above him. Jaebum had spent so much time attacking his nipples, sucking and biting at the nubs as Jinyoung shrieked and cried out in pleasure, his hands clawing at the Alpha's back and gripping at the silky strands of Jaebum's hair. 

When Jaebum was pleased with how erect Jinyoung's nipples were, the Alpha had pushed the Omega's legs up to his chest with a command for the Omega to hold his legs there. Jinyoung had done as he was told, unsure of what the Alpha was planning. 

Then he realized what Jaebum was going to do when he felt the Alpha blew a short puff of hot air against his cunt and asshole.

Which lead to their present scenario.

* * *

"Ugh! Oh!" Jinyoung moaned as Jaebum's tongue seemed to probe deeper into his asshole but his moan turned into a high-pitched wail when Jaebum began suckling hard on his clit, making the Omega gush out an orgasm. Jaebum slurped up his Omega's sweet juices hungrily, a growl rumbling in his chest at the taste and making him want more and more of Jinyoung's juices. 

Jinyoung panted heavily as his body quivered with aftershocks from his orgasm, his hands doing their best to hold his shaky legs up. It seemed like he had barely caught his breath before Jebum was back to sucking at his clit again, taking turns between suckling at his clit and his soft pussy lips. 

Jinyoung shrieked at the pleasure, his hands tightening their grips on his legs as white-hot pleasure coursed through his lithe body. Jaebum chuckled darkly at his Omega's flushed face, slurping up the last of Jinyoung's juices before moving away to look at his Omega's completely eaten out cunt and asshole.

Jinyoung's pink pussy was shining with spit and juices, the lips swelling slightly from the Alpha's harsh sucking while the tiny hole was beginning to gape open from the size of Jaebum's tongue continuously diving in and out of it. The Omega's asshole was spread wide open with the Alpha's spit all over it, the puckered rim swollen and puffy. 

"A-Alph-Alpha....ple-please...dun-don't wanna...." Jinyoung mewled weakly, feeling like his pussy and ass wouldn't be able to take the Alpha's cock at this point. He looked up pleadingly at his Alpha, soft whimpers leaving his lips as he tried to remove his hands from his legs only to stop when he caught sight of the dark look on Jaebum's face.

Jinyoung shook his head and whimpered pleadingly, his eyes wide with fear but before he could do or say anything, Jaebum had covered his lips in a searing kiss, sliding his cock into the Omega's tight virgin channel, eliciting moans from the both of them. Jinyoung let go of his legs to wrap them around the Alpha's waist and his hands went to grip at Jaebum's biceps, soft cries of pleasure falling from his lips as his pussy and delicate walls spread and stretched to take in all of Jaebum's cock. 

"Mine." Jaebum growled once he pulled away from his Omega, pulling his cock out just to thrust back in harder and making the Omega squeak at the sudden rough thrust. Jinyoung let out short, punched out moans as he clutched at his Alpha's back while Jaebum grinned at his Omega's pleasured face, pulling out and thrusting back in harder and harder. 

* * *

 

Jinyoung curled up next to his Alpha, letting out a soft coo when Jaebum wrapped his arm around his waist. He let out a content purr when the Alpha's scent surrounded him, making his inner Omega pleased. He had been moved from his own private room to his Alpha's room, which the Alpha had renovated to fit to the Omega's liking.

 


	9. Virgins No More (Seventeen)

For zirectioner and Anon's requests!

**Request #9 - Virgins No More**

"W-will it hurt?" Chan mumbled shyly, cheeks flushed lightly in pink and making the members of his vampire coven coo adoringly. His innocent chocolate brown eyes were fixed on his fingers and his lips were set into a tiny pout, too shy and embarrassed to look up at the other Alphas and Omegas. Joshua smiled sweetly down at his mate, answering softly "It will hurt a little bit, but I promise I won't hurt you."

Chan nodded and raised his head up with his lips still pouting, letting out a squeak when Joshua captured his lips in a gentle kiss while slowly lowering the Omega onto the bed. Around the room, his vampiric hearing caught the almost silent rustling sounds as the rest of the coven moved to make themselves comfortable. He knew that Soonyoung and Jeonghan were sitting in the far right corner of the room, the Omega sitting happily on top of his Alpha's cock as Soonyoung's pussy walls gently massaged Jeonghan's length.

In the far left corner of the room, Jihoon had busied himself with suckling on Seungcheol's neck while the Alpha slowly fingered the Omega's pussy open. Mingyu and Wonwoo were in the back right corner, passionately making out while Mingyu was fisting the Omega's pussy and ass open. And in the back left corner, Vernon was too busy suckling on his Alpha's cock to care about anything else while Seungkwan watched his Omega with soft, yet lustful eyes. Dino and DK were sitting near the foot of the bed, Dino lying back against his Alpha while DK slowly pumped his hands in and out of the Omega's cunt. 

Junhui was lying on his back on the other bed, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as gurgled cries left his swollen lips. His delicate hands gripped at whatever they could while his virgin cunt was being eaten out slowly by his Alpha, Minghao. 

Tonight was "Claiming Night" as their coven had taken to calling the ritual night, in which the paired mates in the coven would fuck each other under the blood moon while everyone else watched. Under the blood moon, their mating instincts were much more feral but Minghao and Joshua were going to do their best to claim their virgin mates without hurting their Omegas in any way, shape, or form. 

"You taste so good, baby boy." Minghao whispered so quietly against Junhui's shining cunt, his tongue sneaking out to lap and lave at the soft folds. Junhui mewled around the gag in his mouth, his lithe body thrumming with pleasure. He and Chan had never been taught was "sex" was nor did they know that there was such mindblowing pleasure besides eating food, so it was clear to both Minghao and Joshua that they were about to make their mates feel so, so, so good. 

* * *

 

Junhui had no idea that vampires had even existed but then again, he hadn't really paid much attention to the outside world nor did he know much about the outside world. He and his brother, Chan, had been locked away in their "home" ever since they were born, surrounded by nannies and servants while their parents went out and did whatever it is they did. It wasn't until one night that their parents had not come home that he and Chan were taken forcefully by people who hated their parents. 

Terrified, the two of them had remained silent and clung onto each other in hopes of survival. When they were finally brought to a warehouse, they thought that they would just be held for ransom like how they had read in their fantasy books. 

But they were so, so wrong when their captors began undressing them.

Junhui shrieked and cried out for help, kicking his slim legs out to stop his captor while Chan sobbed and pleaded for their captors to let them go. Like a miraculous coincidence, Minghao and Joshua had been out and about in the city when they caught their mates' scents and heard the cries for help. 

Now, you should know that Alphas are very protective and possessive of their mates, claimed or unclaimed. 

Unfortunately for Junhui and Chan's captors, they did not know that, which is why the police were confused as to why neatly severed body parts began showing up all over the city. 

* * *

"O-ohh....ahh..." Chan mewled as Joshua slowly kissed his way down the Omega's body, only stopping to attack Chan's pink tits with bites and sucks then continuing down until he had reached the Omega's wet cunt. Chan let out a high-pitched mewl at the feeling of Joshua licking his cunt, the wet appendage lapping hungrily at his juices and the Alpha's lips wrapping around his soft folds and cunt then sucking on them hard. 

Joshua growled at the taste of Chan on his tongue, tilting his head slightly in order to get a better angle to eat out the Omega's juicy cunt. His tongue licked up and down the soft mound, thrusting in and out the Omega's hole slowly as to not overwhelm Chan. Soft cries and moans spilled from Chan's mouth as he writhed on the bed, the pleasure making his mind hazy.

"AH!" Chan jolted upwards at the harsh suck Joshua gave his clit, his hands reaching down to grip at his Alpha's head. Joshua smirked at the pleasured face of his Omega, wrapping his lips around Chan's clit again and suckling hard on the bud, making Chan squeal at the pleasure. "Oh! Ngh!" Chan moaned out, his eyes fluttering shut as his lips parted open. 

Junhui gulped nervously at the hungry look in his own Alpha's eyes; Minghao had spent the past couple of minutes with his face buried in the Omega's cunt, which was now dripping with both his saliva and the Omega's juices. The soft pink folds were turning red and that adorable little bud his mate called his clit was fully out of its hood, slightly swollen from Minghao sucking hard and nipping at it. Junhui let out a questioning sound that turned into a high-pitched gurgling cry of pleasure as Minghao took his clit back into his mouth, suckling the bud harder as his teeth nipped and grazed at the sensitive bud. 

Around the room, moans and cries of pleasures echoed out, the other Omegas and Alphas now fully immersed in fucking each other. Peering out through half-lidded eyes, Junhui was stunned to see the usual grumpy Jihoon bouncing up and down on Seungcheol's cock enthusiastically, slim body wracking with pleasure as the Omega continued to cry out demandingly for Seungcheol to fuck him even harder and faster. 

Chan was too busy focused on his own pleasure to notice his surroundings, the pleasure becoming just a bit too much for him to handle. With trembling hands, he desperately tried to push his Alpha's head away from his sensitive cunt with a soft whimper. Joshua's head snapped up at the sound, his eyes furrowing with concern. Licking his lips, Chan managed to utter out quietly "I-I'm ready."

Joshua smiled adoringly at his mate, nodding his head. He drew himself up to kiss Chan gently in order to distract his Omega as he swiftly thrusted his cock into Chan's tight, hot channel. Chan let out a muffled cry into his mate's mouth as he gripped at the Alpha's shoulders, the stretch and burn of his pussy not even bothering him at all since he was too focused on that big, thick cock in his cunt. 

"Uh uh, baby boy. Focus on me, sweetheart." Minghao murmured as he pulled away from Junhui's wrecked cunt. The Omega's folds were bright red and his clit was swollen from Minghao's ministrations, the small hole had opened up slightly in preparation to take the Alpha's cock. 

Minghao took off the gag in his mate's mouth, claiming the Omega's lips in a passionate kiss as he thrusted into his mate's hot channel until he bottomed out. Junhui moaned at the stretch and burn, his pussy spreading itself apart to take Minghao's cock even deeper. 

Both Alphas wasted no time in starting up a rhythm of thrusting in and out of their Omega's virgin cunts, eager to pleasure their mates and wanting to fill their mates up with as much cum as possible. Chan shrieked at the fast pace, his pussy struggling to take the vampire's cock in but it seemed like just as his pussy managed to take it in, it was being spread even wider by the Alpha's cock. Joshua growled at the tight heat surrounding his cock, throwing Chan's legs over his shoulders for a better angle and began thrusting in harder and faster.

Chan screamed at the sudden change in pace, desperate mewls and cries of pleasure falling from his lips like a waterfall as his cunt was abused by his Alpha. His hands clawed at Joshua's back in pleasure as his cunt squirted ver and over again, his sensitive clit rubbing against his Alpha's body and urging his cunt to squirt more and more. 

Junhui fucking wailed as his Alpha fucked his cunt  _ **hard**_ , the Alpha's balls slapping against his sensitive folds and his swollen cunt. The thick cock was rubbing continuously against his sensitive pussy walls and the tip was stabbing at that spot in his cunt that made him see stars and made his pussy squirt his juices out. 

* * *

The Alphas of the Seventeen coven grinned at each other as they surveyed their fucked out Omegas, their usual soft pink cunts now red and swollen - their little bellies had even expanded to hold all of their Alphas' cum inside them. 

Jihoon was passed out on the armchair he and Seungcheol had claimed for the night, his usual rosy tits were swollen and puffy with traces of milk still leaking out. His pale skin was marked with bites and bruises, but his pussy was the worst - the usual closed folds were gaping wide open, swollen and red from Seungcheol's harsh treatment and fucking. His clit seemed to have doubled in size with how swollen it was and his puffy hole was desperately trying to clench the thick black plug in itself. Seungcheol grinned wickedly as he pinched at his Omega's swollen bud, making Jihoon sob out in pleasure in his sleep as a tiny hand tried to bat away the offending appendage. 

Soonyoung was sleeping in Jeonghan's lap, his cunt still stretched around the Alpha's cock. He had refused to get off and was on the verge of tears until Jeonghan finally relented; in all honesty, Jeonghan didn't even mind but he just adored seeing Soonyoung's teary face when the Omega was told he had to get off of his Alpha's cock. 

Wonwoo, Vernon, and Dino were all lying in a giant heap, their lips swollen and their cheeks still flushed from their Alphas fucking their mouths. Both their pussies and their assholes were gaping wide open until their Alphas plugged them up in order to satiate the Omegas' whines and pleas for them to not let their Alphas' cum come out. 

Chan and Joshua had wrapped themselves around each other as they slept, their gaping cunts stretched around thick plugs that their Alphas had pushed into their sensitive pussies to make sure not a drop of cum was wasted. 

 

 


	10. The Princess of the Mafia (BTS)

For [kaedenconstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedenconstellations/pseuds/kaedenconstellations)'s request!

**Request #10 - The Princess of the Mafia**

"D-DADDY!" Jimin sobbed desperately at the sight of his beloved husband, his large brown eyes were filled with tears of pleasure while his slim body writhed sharply on the bed as the fucking machine stabbed hard at the sensitive bundle of nerves in his ass and pussy. Yoongi hummed as he strolled leisurely into his private bedroom he shared with his adorable and absolutely breathtaking husband. He had been filled in by his High Officers about what had happened and why they had punished Jimin while he had been out on business. 

Besides him, the only other ones allowed to fuck Jimin were his High Officers - Namjoon, Hoseok, Seokjin, Jungkook. and Taehyung. 

But they all knew deep down that regardless of how many times they fucked Jimin's ass and pussy, he would always go back to Yoongi just as Yoongi wouldn't fuck anyone else besides Jimin. 

"Yes, baby? What is it?" Yoongi asked softly, reaching a hand out to stroke at Jimin's soft skin and pinch the rosy tits. Jimin's back arched up off the bed as he squealed, his hands moving to grip Yoongi's arm from where they had been clutching the pillows on the bed while his slender legs were still spread apart by the restraints Taehyung had slipped on him. Jimin didn't dare try to stop the fucking machine from fucking into his cunt and ass anymore, having discovered that if he did, the punishment would be much worse and last much, much longer. 

"Min-Minnie's so-sorry! Ngh! Dun-don't wanna cum-cummies anymore! Please!" Jimin begged sweetly, feeling too overwhelmed by the fucking machine and Yoongi playing with his tits. Yoongi let out gentle coos as he turned off the fucking machine before gently pulling both of the dildos out of Jimin's abused holes. 

Jimin whimpered at how sensitive his holes were, he wasn't a stranger to all these punishments but this time, he had been allowed to cum as many times as he wanted and after his fifth or sixth orgasm, he was about to go crazy from the pleasure. 

It didn't help that his hyungs and dongsaengs had fucked his ass and pussy raw for hours beforehand too, leaving both holes gaping wide open with cum trickling out and staining the bedsheets. 

* * *

 

He hadn't done anything wrong though, so he didn't understand why he was being punished like this. All he had wanted to do was show off his new baby blue dress to his hyungs and dongsaengs, but the Boss from a rival gang had caught sight of him as well. The man had been flirting with the oblivious Jimin, one hand ready to touch the forbidden areas had Jungkook not appeared and threatened to kill the man for touching the Min's Princess, a nickname Yoongi had given Jimin when they had first gotten together.

After that little encounter, all of his hyungs and dongsaengs dragged poor Jimin into the different rooms of the mansion, fucking Jimin's cunt and ass raw until Jimin was screaming and crying for them to stop, shrieking that he belonged to them and only them. 

Jungkook and Taehyung had been the first ones to fuck him after pulling Jimin into the lavish game room, fucking Jimin's cunt and ass open with their fists and rubbing their cum into Jimin's skin until Jimin whimpered that he belonged to his Kookie and TaeTae. After Jungkook, it was Seokjin and Namjoon.

The two of them spent hours eating Jimin's poor little sensitive holes out, sucking hard on the puffy rim and lips then fucking Jimin's cum back into his pussy before they finally spitroasted the boy - Jimin sucking on Jin's cock while Namjoon fucked the younger's ass then vice versa until Jimin was sobbing that his cunnie and ass were too sensitive.

Hoseok had been last, taking his time to lull Jimin into the belief that his hyung wasn't going to fuck him by massaging the boy's aching body. It wasn't until that Hoseok carried Jimin into the shower that Jimin had asked Hoseok if the older was going to fuck him. The dark look Hoseok had given Jimin was all the answer Jimin needed - Hoseok bent his body in different ways and shapes as the elder fucked his mouth, cunt, and ass while Jimin tried his best to make sure none of his hyungs' and dongsaengs' cum came out. 

And then, he had been carried to his private bedroom he shared with husband. Jungkook had gently spread his legs apart and Taehyung had slipped the restraints on while Namjoon and Seokjin had retrieved the fucking machine and the dildos. Hoseok's job was distracting Jimin and he did a damn good job because Jimin hadn't even noticed when the dildos were pushed into his holes until the fucking machine had started up at the highest setting.

Jimin had howled at the intense pleasure, loud moans and mewls falling from his plump lips like rain from the sky during a thunderstorm. 

* * *

 

Yoongi let out a groan at the tight heat surrounding his aching cock, his eyes fluttering open as he peered down at his precious husband. Jimin was lying in between his legs with Yoongi's cock nestled firmly in his mouth, his tiny hands gently massaging the sac as he floated through his subspace. 

If there was anything Jimin loved besides Yoongi and Yoongi's cock, it was cockwarming for his husband. The familiar weight and heat of Yoongi's cock resting firmly on his tongue reminded Jimin exactly where he was and who he was with, filling him with the reassurance he needed.

"Baby just wanted Daddy's cock, is that it?" Yoongi crooned raspily, his voice still husky from sleep. Even after years of being together, he still found the sight of a half-asleep Jimin nursing on his cock absolutely gorgeous even though he knew that Jimin would already be nursing on his cock before he woke up. 

He never questioned why Jimin enjoyed nursing his cock, but he continued to let Jimin do as he pleased. 

Jimin let out a content purr as he shifted to suckle on the mushroomed head, his hands coming up to help massage the rest of Yoongi's cock that couldn't fit into his tiny mouth. Jimin hated the fact that he could never have all of Yoongi's cock in his mouth, but he would always remember how his pussy and ass looked after taking Yoongi's cock. 

He knew because Yoongi had taken pictures and shown him and because one time, Yoongi had recorded them fucking, with the camera concentrated on his pussy and ass stretching around the girth of his husband's cock. 

* * *

Jimin whimpered on the bed, unable to close his shaking legs and leaving his swollen pussy and ass for all to see. Hickies and love bites from Yoongi decorated Jimin's body, marking him for everyone to see that Jimin belonged to Yoongi and only Yoongi.

He had allowed his High Officers to have a taste of his husband before, but now, Jimin was only his. 

 

 

 


	11. Staking Our Claim (MarkJinBam)

A/N: You guys can submit requests to me on [Tumblr](https://a-random-army.tumblr.com/) or in the comments below!

For an Anon's request!

I hope you enjoy this, love!

**Request #11 - Staking Our Claim**

The anger and tension surrounding Yugyeom and BamBam made the rest of the GOT7 group nervous as their eyes darted between Mark with the Stray Kids maknae line and the two angry Alphas.

Jackson hid nervously behind his own Alpha, worried for his fellow Omega and rapper while Jaebum stood straight, his position as Leader and status as Alpha making him watch the scene with narrowed eyes. Quietly, Jackson began ushering the rest of his group back to their shared house while his Alpha kept an eye on the remaining members. Jaebum let out a pleased rumble when Jackson darted back to press a quick kiss to his cheek before following the rest of the group back to the house. 

"Mark, it's time to go home." Jaebum called out to the Omega gently, shooting stern looks to the other two Alphas to remind them not to do anything stupid. Mark looked over at his Pack Leader and nodded, waving goodbye to the maknaes of Stray Kids and jogging over to his two mates. Yugyeom and BamBam tugged Mark into their arms, each scenting Mark and nibbling at the Omega's mating marks and making Mark let out shaky breaths. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes as he growled out in annoyance "Let's go already."

* * *

"You three will have the house to yourselves tonight. Jackson and I will be at our private apartment and the others are out for the night." Jaebum informed Yugyeom and BamBam as he and Jackson left. The two Alphas blinked at the news in confusion before their brains comprehended what their Pack Leader just said. 

Predatory grins spread across their faces at the thought of all the possibilities available to them now that the house was left to them. Jaebum rolled his eyes before ushering his mate down the stairs and to their car, sneaking a quick grope of Jackson's ass and a gentle kiss from Jackson, eliciting an embarrassed squeak from the Omega. The second the front door slammed shut, Yugyeom and BamBam shared devilish grins with each other before racing up the stairs to their private bedroom they shared with Mark. 

Mark let out a startled squeal when two pairs of rough arms tugged him down on to the bed, his towel unwrapping from his body and fluttering to the floor. The Omega blinked wildly as he tried to figure out what was going on, yelping when two large palms slapped at the luscious globes of his ass. Whipping his head around, his wide eyes met the mischievous eyes of his Alpha BamBam.

Mark was going to ask BamBam what the Alpha was doing but a pair of warm hands turned his face back around and a pair of lips claimed his in a gentle kiss, making his eyes flutter close as he mewled breathlessly into his other Alpha's mouth.

"You've been a really bad boy, darling.," BamBam hummed as he slapped at Mark's ass again, watching in amazement as the globes jiggled. Mark whined in protest, breaking away to ask in confusion "No, I haven't. What could I have possibly done?"

"Flirting for one." Yugyeom answered first, running his hands along Mark's body and making the Omega purr while BamBam continued on "And showering unmated Alphas with your attention instead of your own Alphas."

"B-But I wasn't! I was only talking to them, I promise!" Mark protested, squealing when BamBam spread his cheeks apart to lick at his sensitive rim. Yugyeom grinned darkly as he moved away to grab his phone out, opening up the camera app and setting it to record the next few hours.

* * *

"God, you taste so good, baby." Yugyeom growled as he dived back in to lap at the sweet slick trickling out of Mark's winking hole, nipping harshly at the rim and thrusting his tongue in and out. Mark moaned at the sensations, parting his lips wide open when he saw that Yugyeom had tugged his cock out, the tip flushed red and leaking precome.

"Do you want your Alpha's cock in your mouth, little Omega? Hm?" Yugyeom crooned, rubbing the head of his cock across the seam of Mark's lips then groaning in pleasure when the Omega's tongue peeked out to give little kitten licks to the hard length. Mark mewled happily as he took Yugyeom's thick cock into his mouth, suckling on the length while BamBam pulled away to shed off his own clothes. 

He wrapped a hand around his thick, aching cock then dragged it up and down Mark's ass, gathering the slick up and using it to lube his dick. before finally slowly pushing it into his mate's tight fluttering channel. Mark pulled off of Yugyeom's cock with a pop and cried out in pleasure at being filled so suddenly. His soft walls gently massaged the thick cock as it seemed to thrust in deeper and deeper until BamBam's cock was fully sheathed inside the Omega's tight channel with his balls flush against the winking hole. 

Yugyeom hummed as he guided the Omega's head back to his cock, forcing Mark's lips to open even wider. The Alpha wasted no time in thrusting in and out hard and fast, eliciting out strangled gurgles from Mark as the Omega desperately tried to relax his gag reflex and throat. Mark was so focused on the Alpha in front of him, it slipped his mind that his hole was still stretched around his other Alpha's cock.

That was until BamBam picked up an even harder and rougher pace, making Mark shriek out around the cock as his hands clawed at the sheets. BamBam growled as he picked up the pace even more, his hands gripping at Mark's slim hips while his balls slapped hard against the Omega's asscheeks. Mark gurgled pleadingly as he looked up at Yugyeom, trying to beg the Alpha to slow with his eyes. 

Yugyeom ignored his Omega's eyes, choosing to play with Mark's nipples instead, tugging at them and rubbing them until they stiffened into little red peaks as Mark squealed, making Yugyeom moan at the vibrations against his cock. The Omega's own cock was flushed and hard, the tip curling up to his flat tummy.

* * *

"AHH! N-NO! OH!!" Mark screeched shrilly as he desperately tried to writhe away from his Alphas, his body way too sensitive for their rough fucking. Yugyeom and BamBam only grinned and smirked as they took turns pulling out then thrusting their cocks back into the Omega's loose hole, their thick cocks stretching the tiny hole to its limit and rubbing against Mark's sensitive walls and swollen, fleshy prostate. Mark shrieked and cried out at the overstimuation and the intense pleasure, his hands clawing at the bedsheets and pillows as drool leaked out from the corners of his mouth while tears of pleasure clumped his lashes together.

Mark let out a high-pitched cry as his Alpha's knots swelled up and locked the two of them inside his hole, Yugyeom and BamBam sharing pleased grins with each other at the state of their fucked out Omega. Hiccuping, Mark begged softly "N-no mor-more......too se-sensi-tive....pl-please.....don't wanna c-cum any-more....."

* * *

"Holy fuck." the maknae line of Stray Kids cursed as their eyes widened at the video file they were sent from an anonymous email. The only writing that had been attached in the video was  _ **"He's ours. Hands off and stay away."**_

 

 

 

 


	12. Everyone's WinWin (NCT127)

For [Vickykitty17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickykitty17/pseuds/Vickykitty17)'s request!

Fair warning: I'm really not that familiar with NCT so I'm really sorry if I fuck this up!

You can request in the comments or via [Tumblr](https://a-random-army.tumblr.com/)!

**Request #12 - Everyone's WinWin**

Breathy moans and little whimpers echoed out around the room, each sound following the lewd squelching sound and the sound of skin slapping against skin. WinWin sobbed desperately into the pillow under his head, his arms were tied to the headboard and his legs were spread apart and tied to each end of the bed, leaving him bare and spread for his members to see. 

His little pink asshole was gaping wide open, cum streaming out steadily out and down his slim legs. His rosy tits were stiff peaks, swollen from how much they had been toyed with by his other members and his cock was aching from how many times he had come already.

He lost track of how much time had passed, all he knew was that he couldn't take another fucking. Helplessly, he begged one more time "Hy-hyungies please.......don't wa-wanna cum an-anymore......ple-please....."

"Should we stop? The poor thing looks like he can't handle it anymore." WinWin heard Taeil speak. The tied up sub would've nodded in agreement but he had no more strength in him to do anything. 

He didn't even do anything wrong to displease his Daddies and they hadn't lost anything, so he had no idea why he was being tortured like this.

* * *

Taeyong had been the first to fuck him, dragging the younger into the bedroom and stripping them naked in no time flat then making the younger deepthroat his thick cock without any preparation, making WinWin choke and gag on the girth until he finally managed to relax his throat enough.

But before Taeyong spilled his seed down WinWin's throat, the elder had pulled out and dumped WinWin on the bed. WinWin found himself tied up and screaming out in pleasure when his hyung began eating out his little asshole, Taeyong's wicked tongue lapping and sucking at his rim then probing deep into WinWin's tight channel.

The poor sub shrieked in pleasure when Taeyong finally pushed his cock in, settling on a gentle pace and driving WinWIn crazy with the slow thrusts and stabs against that fleshy bundle of nerves until WinWin cried out for Taeyong to go faster.

That may have been a mistake because Taeyong settled on such a brutal pace that WinWin began begging for Taeyong to slow back down, his walls struggling to take in the girth of the thick cock as it kept rubbing in and out, all the while stabbing hard at his prostate. 

After Taeyong, it had been Taeil who fucked him next. Taeil didn't settle for just fucking his ass.

Oh, no. 

Taeil took his time to carefully rub and twist and pinch at his rosy tits as he cried out brokenly in pleasure. And just when WinWin came to the conclusion that Taeil wasn't going to fuck him, the elder slammed his cock into WinWin's poor hole, making the younger screech at the sudden movement. 

WinWin clutched at his restraints as he was fucked hard, mewling cries falling from his lips as he writhed as much as he could on the bed. 

The others dared not risk the wrath of their hyungs, choosing instead to gently fuck the sub and make WinWin cum as many times as possible with one person fucking his ass, one sucking on his tits, and the other fondling his little cock. 

WinWin lost track of who was fucking him at whatever times; all he remembered was his little ass being stuffed full with two cocks at one time, being fisted by two people, and God knows whatever else the others had done to stuff his ass.

The other members of NCT were entranced by the sight of WinWin's stretched out hole, gaping wide open from how many times they had fucked him (double penetrating him and fisting his ass). 

* * *

 

WinWin wailed at the overstimulation, begging his Daddies desperately for them to stop. His body really couldn't handle another orgasm and they knew it. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness were his Daddies shushing his cries and pleas while soft towels were gently wiping his body down. 

 

 

 

 


	13. Beg For It (Yoonmin)

For an Anon's request!

You can submit requests in the comments or via [Tuumblr](https://a-random-army.tumblr.com/)!

**Request #13 - Beg For It (Yoonmin)**

"Y-Yoongi-hyungie?" Jimin whimpered fearfully, his eyes wide and full of sadness. His Alpha had wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets to make sure he didn't get cold during the night, but his Alpha was nowhere to be seen now. The Omega wriggled around until he managed to free one hand out of the cocoon, trying to get himself unwrapped. When he was finally unwrapped, he let out another whimper before grabbing his favorite fuzzy baby blue blanket and wrapped it around himself then left the bedroom to look for his Alpha. 

Subconsciously, he popped his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it, satisfying his oral fixation for now. He waddled down the hallway as his eyes flicked around to figure out where his Alpha could possibly be before stopping in front of Yoongi's home studio. Without bothering to knock, Jimin wandered in, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his Alpha sitting at his computer. 

Jimin let out a gurgled squeak at finding his Alpha, toddling over to climb into the Alpha's lap. Yoongi nearly jumped out of his skin when Jimin appeared out of nowhere and clambered onto his lap, his arms instinctively going to wrap around his mate's slim waist as a soft smile graced his lips.

"My baby woke up, hm?" Yoongi hummed, nuzzling their noses together and eliciting giggles from Jimin while popping Jimin's thumb out of his mouth. The Omega smiled adoringly then pouted at his Alpha, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's neck as his legs wrapped around Yoongi's waist as he mumbled sadly "Yoongi-hyungie disappeared from the bed."

"Aww, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I thought I would be able to finish this last track and be back in time for you to wake up, but I guess I lost track of time." Yoongi apologized, pressing gentle kisses all over Jimin's face. Jimin let out tinkling laughter at the ticklish feelings, as he hid his face in the side of Yoongi's neck. 

Yoongi smiled at how adorable his mate was then let out a small growl when Jimin began suckling on a patch of skin on his neck, his hands moving to grip tightly at Jimin's hips. Lowly, Yoongi purred "Does my baby need something to fill up that pretty little mouth? Is that what you wanted, baby boy?"

Jimin whimpered as he let go of Yoongi's neck, some of his spit shining on the pale skin. Tilting his head up, he parted his mouth slightly to show his little pink tongue licking across his lips seductively.

And that was all Yoongi needed. 

Jimin squealed as he tightened his grip around Yoongi's neck and waist when the Alpha stood up abruptly to carry him back to their bedroom, his blanket falling to the floor and exposing his body to Yoongi's eyes. Yoongi's chest rumbled at the sight of Jimin wearing nothing but a sheer white lacy baby doll with matching white silk panties. 

"God, you're so fucking beautiful, baby boy." Yoongi purred lustfully, leaning his head down to claim Jimin's lips in a passionate kiss and making Jimin moan into his mouth. Yoongi's hand trailed gently up and down the sides of Jimin's torso, before gripping the baby doll and tearing it off. Jimin whined at the rip of his clothing, his tiny hands coming up to tug at Yoongi's shirt impatiently and making Yoongi smirk "Pretty little baby just wants Daddy's cock."

Jimin blushed and turned to hide his face in the sheets but nodded in answer shyly. The young Omega absolutely adored his Alpha, having crushed on the elder since they were children and if there was anything else that Jimin loved, it was his Alpha's cock - so long and so thick, able to hit that sweet spot inside him that his short, chubby fingers could never reach. 

If Yoongi's cock wasn't in his hungry cunt, it was in his mouth since Jimin loved cockwarming for the Alpha - the heavy weight of Yoongi's cock grounded him from everything that was bothering him and it satisfied his oral fixation too. 

"Uh uh, pretty baby. Let Daddy see that beautiful face of yours." Yoongi tutted disapprovingly, cupping a gentle hand around Jimin's face and tilting it back up. Jimin blushed at the compliment, puckering his lips up in a silent ask for a kiss. Yoongi indulged his Omega, kissing Jimin soundly as he shed off his clothes and baring his nude body to Jimin's greedy eyes. The Omega's hands ran up and down Yoongi's chest softly, ghosting over the pale skin.

"Tell Daddy what you want, baby boy." Yoongi commanded, his eyes dark with lust and want. His large hands stroked over Jimin's lithe body, thumbing at the rosy tits and down the sides and just barely stroking Jimin's smooth, hairless pussy. Jimin turned bright red at the command, hiding his face again as he shook his head "....ng.....n-no......s'embarrassing....."

Yoongi frowned as he landed a light slap on Jimin's pussy, making the Omega squeal at the slight sting against the most sensitive part of his body. His head snapped back up as he glared at his Alpha, the glare fading away at the predatory look in Yoongi's eyes. He knew that look - it meant that if Jimin didn't do as he was told, Yoongi would spend a much, much longer time torturing and edging the Omega until Jimin was a crying, writhing mess on the bed. 

Not wanting to be tortured, Jimin begged softly "Min....Minnie wants Daddy's cock, please........wa-want Daddy's cock in my cunnie.......please?"

"Of course, baby boy. Such a good Omega, such a good boy." Yoongi grinned at the flush to his Omega's chubby cheeks. He loved it when Jimin begged for his cock, the Omega looked so enticing with teary eyes and his body thrumming with nothing but want for his Alpha's cock and knot. Jimin squirmed happily on the bed at the praise, his Omega instincts running high at his Alpha's praise.

Yoongi slid Jimin's panties off, throwing them to floor as the Omega's wet pussy came into his view. Without warning, he leaned forward and began licking at the shining mound, moaning at the sweet taste of Jimin's slick. Jimin's eyes flew open at the feeling of his Alpha's tongue on his sensitive cunt, squeaking with each lap of the tongue "Oh! Ngh! Ah!"

"You taste so good, sweetheart." Yoongi growled against Jimin's cunt, wrapping his lips around the hooded clit and sucking hard, eliciting a loud mewl from Jimin. The Omega's hands moved from gripping the sheets to clutch at Yoongi's hair as he writhed sensually on the bed, his cunt gushing out more of his juices and slick that Yoongi continued to slurp up hungrily.

"AHH!" Jimin cried out, his eyes squeezing shut as Yoongi's tongue probed deep into his tight channel with a long finger rubbing against his soft walls. He threw his head this way and that when the tip of Yoongi's finger began massaging his sweet spot gently, making Jimin moan in pleasure.

Yoongi grinned to himself at the sounds Jimin was letting out, proud of himself for being the only one able to see the Omega like this. He pulled out his tongue to watch Jimin's hungry little chute swallow his finger continuously then slowly inserted a second and third finger to make all three fingers rub against the velvety walls and massage that sweet spot deep in Jimin's wet cunt. 

"DA-DADDY!" Jimin moaned, his cunt gushing out his first orgasm of the night. Yoongi's lips parted open slightly at the sight, his eyes darkening even more at seeing Jimin's pussy squirting his juices out. 

A few minutes later, Jimin was riding Yoongi like a professional cowboy, his tiny hands bracing themselves against the Alpha's flat stomach while his head was thrown back, his mating mark on display for all to see. His kiss swollen lips were parted open with high-pitched cries unceasingly with his eyes fluttering shut. 

"So good for me, baby. I love you so fucking much, my Omega." Yoongi rumbled deeply, his long, elegant fingers toying with Jimin's swollen tits and making Jimin wail at the overstimulation to his sensitive tits while the Alpha's thick, long cock continued to stab against his special spot in his pussy. Yoongi's thighs and pelvic area was covered and shining with Jimin's juices already from the many orgasms Yoongi had pulled out of the sensitive Omega, refusing to slow down or stop despite Jimin's pleading cries that he was oversensitive and overstimulated.

"A-ALPHA, PLEASE!" Jimin begged once more, his hands scrabbling at Yoongi's stomach as his pussy gushed out another orgasm, his walls tightening around Yoongi's cock in an attempt to stimulate the Alpha into knotting them. Yoongi only hummed then leaned up to kiss Jimin's swollen lips as he began thrusting in and out harder and faster, punching out staccato mewls from Jimin.

"Alright, baby boy. Daddy'll give you his cock now." Yoongi murmured against Jimin's lips. The Omega let out a questioning sound then breathy cries as Yoongi picked up his pace before his knot finally expanded in Jimin's cunt, drawing a high-pitched wail from the overstimulated Omega. 

Jimin's hands came up to clutch at his Alpha's shoulders tightly as he collapsed in Yoongi's arms, little whimpers escaping him every now and then from how sensitive he was. Yoongi purred comfortingly for his mate, his hands stroking Jimin's back soothingly while he waited for his knot to go down.


	14. Beg For It (Namjin)

**Request #13 Cont. - Beg For It (Namjin)**

Jin thrashed wildly on the bed, his hips grinding into the air as the fucking machine battered his poor pussy. His soft mound was shining with lube and spit, the folds red and swollen from how hard Namjoon had sucked at them. His plump lips were kiss swollen, red from how hard he had been biting them and parted wide open as he let out filthy moans while his eyes were squeezed shut. 

The elder writhed sensually on the bed while the younger watched, his eyes dark with lust at the enticing sight. Namjoon had a special night planned for the two of them and it involved torturous pleasure for the elder - until Jin begged for his knot, he was going to continue eating the Omega's soft mound out and fucking the Omega with toys, stopping when the elder was close to orgasmming.

They were already one hour in and Jin seemed like he was going to break any second now. 

He was right - Jin began begging not a second later.

"J-Joonie! Please! Ngh!! Oh! Need y-you!" Jin cried out pleadingly, one delicate hand gripping at the sheets while the other weakly reached out to him. Namjoon hummed as he upped the settings on the fucking machine, making Jin squeal at the higher intensity, his soft pussy walls struggling to keep up with how fast the dildo was moving in and out. 

Jin let out a angry squeak when the fucking machine suddenly stopped, right when he was about to cum. He opened his gorgeous brown eyes to glare at his Alpha, his lips parting open to demand why had Namjoon not claimed his lips in a fiery kiss. Jin moaned into Namjoon's mouth, his arms wrapping around the Alpha's neck as the Alpha quickly pulled out the dildo on the fucking machine and kicked the machine off the bed. 

Namjoon broke away to nibble and suck at the sensitive skin on the Omega's neck, pausing to attack the mating mark adorning Jin's neck, suckling and biting at the sensitive area while Jin mewled and cried out in pleasure, his hands raking lines down Namjoon's broad back while his hips ground against Namjoon's thigh. 

"Joonie, please....Need you.....Need yo-your knot.....please, Alpha?" Jin begged ever so sweetly as he nuzzled Namjoon's neck, kissing the skin gently. Namjoon let out a low growl at the gentle kisses, his hands coming to grip at Jin's hips and pinning the Omega to the bed. JIn whined, pouting up at his Alpha at the halt of his hips.

All he had wanted to do was cum for the past hour and he wanted to cum now. 

"Uh uh, sweetheart. You gotta wait for that." Namjoon hummed, lowering himself down and spreading Jin's legs apart. The Omega pouted harder but blushed at the separation of his legs, still feeling shy about showing his smooth pussy. Namjoon let out a breathy moan at the sight of Jin's shining wet cunt, kissing up the sensitive skin on Jin's inner thighs and the area around Jin's hairless cunt before snaking his tongue out to taste Jin's juices. 

Jin squeaked at the new sensation, not knowing that his Alpha was going to do anything of the sort. A stream of breathy mewls fell from his lips as his Alpha continued to eat out his cunt, sucking on the folds and thrusting his tongue in and out of his tight little hole. Jin tried to roll his hips down, trying to get Namjoon's tongue in deeper.

He almost screamed when Namjoon pinned his hips down again, sucking hard on his clit. Jin's hands moved to grip at Namjoon's soft hair, tugging at the soft strands and pulling Namjoon up to kiss the Alpha passionately. He let out a filthy mewl at the taste of himself on his Alpha's tongue, sighing sweetly when Namjoon's hands came up to to with his sensitive nubs. 

"Come on Alpha, fuck me already.," Jin began before his tone changed. "Well, I could always ask Jimin or Taehyung to borrow their Alphas for a night if you-!"

Jin's little teasing ended in a high-pitched shriek as Namjoon suddenly thrust his cock into the Omega's cunt, bottoming out in one move. Jin's hands moved to clutch at the Alpha's shoulders as he threw his head back  at the feeling of the giant cock in his hungry cunt. 

"O-oh my god.....so b-big......Joonie....s-so full......Alpha!" Jin moaned, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. Namjoon grinned darkly at the sight, leaning his head down to lick and bite at Jin's rosy nipples as he thrust in and out roughly, making the Omega shriek at the sensations. 

Namjoon kept up the rough pace, moving to run his hands over Jin's body while he let go of Jin's nipples with a pop. Jin writhed on the bed, cries falling from his lips while his body was wracking with pleasure each time Namjoon thrust in and out, his balls slapping hard against his clit. 

Jin let out a wail as his soft walls gripped Namjoon's cock, his pussy squirting his juices out for his first orgasm of the night. His chest heaved up and down at the intensity of his orgasm, letting out soft little "ohs" when Namjoon picked up the pace, his cock rubbing against his walls harder and harder while stabbing that spot inside him that made him see stars.

* * *

 

"J-JOONIE, PLEASE! NGH! DO-DON'T WANNA CU-UM! JOONIE!" Jin shrieked at the brutal pace his Alpha had set, his hands clawing at Namjoon's back. His slim body trembled from the overstimulation to his body, weak and spent from cumming too many times. Unfortunately for him, Namjoon didn't slow down - the Alpha simply moved his hands to hold Jin still while he thrust up wildly into Jin's puffy cunt, eliciting cry after cry from the oversensitive Omega.

Jin sobbed, his pussy too sensitive for the rough fucking. It was gaping wide open with Namjoon's old cum streaming out steadily from the amount of times Namjoon had knotted the Omega. Jin let out a weak sob as he collapsed onto Namjoons body, his body adorned with hickies and love bites and trembling with aftershocks. 

"P-p-please.....Joo-Joonie....n-no mo-more......ng....to-too s-s-sen-sensit-tive...." Jin desperately begged, his cunt squirting weakly. Namjoon smirked darkly to himself at the state of his fucked out Omega, his inner Alpha pleased with how many times he had knotted Jin. 

 


	15. Omega Rapper, Alpha Rappers (BTS)

_ A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for being patient with the requests. I've been busy with school and work, but I'm going to try to at least have 2-3 requests out every week so I can have them all done soon. Thanks again, guys! _

**Request #15 - Omega Rapper, Alpha Rappers (BTS)**

Namjoon whimpered nervously to himself at the thought of being in the studio with the two Alphas of BTS, Yoongi and Hoseok. He, himself, was an Omega but he had been on suppressants for years, which masked his status. 

The keyword is  _had._

Due to fear of harming his body from taking suppressants for so long, Namjoon had finally decided to stop taking them for at least a few years in order to let his body get back to normal, including going through his heats.

God, he hated his heats. Well he didn't hate them, he just greatly disliked them because he knew that the two Alphas he desired wouldn't ever fuck him in his heats, which made him a lot more irritable and agitated. 

Today was the end of the first week of him not taking his suppressants and so far, it had been going great since the all of the rappers had been too focused on developing the new tracks for their next albums. But today, the three of them had planned to be holed up in the Genius Lab to go over their tracks. 

Two Alphas and one Omega in a soundproofed studio.

What could possibly happen?

* * *

"Joonie-ah, are you alright?" Yoongi asked, his brows furrowing in concern at the state of the youngest in the studio. Beside him, Hoseok was also looking at Namjoon concernedly. The youngest of them had been acting strange the entire time they had been in the studio, and it was beginning to raise their worry for the state of the leader. 

"Um, I'm o-okay. No need to worry about me." Namjoon quickly replied, doing his best to not breathe in any air. It wasn't because the Alphas stunk - on the contrary, the two Alphas smelled oh so delicious and it was taking everyting in Namjoon to just not bare himself naked for the two Alphas right then and there. 

Hoseok's eyes narrowed at how fast the response was, growling sternly "Tell us what's going on now, Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed darkly at hearing the tone in Hoseok's voice, subconsciously letting out a whimper to try to placate the Alpha. Yoongi and Hoseok both froze at the whimper, the two of them having only heard that whimper when the Omegas in their group were trying to please them. 

As their brains digested the information, their noses twitched at a new scent - a scent consisting of gentle tulips and warm rain that was coming from the youngest in the room. 

Namjoon's heat had struck, most likely due to the two Alphas' scents overwhelming the Omega. 

* * *

Yoongi groaned at the tight heat surrounding his cock, his dark eyes watching Namjoon suck diligently on the thick length while Hoseok ate the Omega's ass out. Namjoon couldn't help the breathy little moans he let out as he sucked on the eldest rapper's thick cock, the taste and scent of Yoongi was almost too much but having Hoseok eating his ass out at the same time nearly threw Namjoon deep into his Omegan subspace. 

He let out a little mewl as he sucked Yoongi's cock harder, bobbing his head with every stroke and tonguing the prominent veins. He thanked whatever deities were out there that he was born without a gag reflex because both of the Alphas had such long, thick cocks so deepthroating both of them were no issues. 

"Hyung, he tastes so good." Hoseok rumbled from behind Namjoon, the Alpha was on his knees with his hands spreading the Omega's plump asscheeks apart while the Omega was on his fours, allowing himself to be used as a toy for the Alphas. Namjoon peeked up at Yoongi when the eldest rapper let out a low chuckle "Let's see if his ass is going to be as tight as his mouth."

Namjoon flushed furiously at that, letting out an embarrassed whine around the giant cock in his mouth. Yoongi only chuckled again before pulling his cock out of Namjoon's mouth, eliciting a pout from the Omega. Hoseok and Yoongi traded dark smirks with each other before moving so that Namjoon could suck on Hoseok's cock while Yoongi began fucking the Omega's ass. 

Namjoon let out a sound of contentment as he took Hoseok's throbbing cock into his mouth, suckling on the hard shaft like a lollipop before pulling away to let out a loud moan at the stretch and burn of Yoongi's cock slipping into his virgin channel. Yoongi gripped Namjoon's hips tightly as he growled out through clenched teeth "You're so fucking tight, baby boy."

Hoseok tsked disapprovingly at the lack of action he was getting, gripping Namjoon's jaw and forcing the youngest to swallow his cock again, muffling the Omega's cries of pleasure at being filled. He had never taken a cock before, only small toys here and there if he was bored and curious, but the feeling of a real Alpha cock stretching his ass out was just mindblowing. Namjoon let out a another moan when Yoongi was fully sheathed inside his ass - the Alpha's cock was so big and long, rubbing against the soft walls as the mushroomed head rubbed against that one spot that made him see stars. 

Yoongi gave Namjoon a few minutes to adjust before he began thrusting in and out of the Omega's ass, making sure to hit Namjoon's prostate and elicit breathless moans from the Omega. Namjoon didn't know what to focus on, the heavy cock in his mouth or the one currently in his ass. Hoseok let out a disappointed sigh before pinning Namjoon with a stern look "Since you won't suck me, I'll just fuck your mouth then."

Namjoon's eyes widened as Hoseok gripped at his hair to hold is head still before he began thrusting his cock in and out of the Omega's plush mouth hard and fast, earning strangled gurgling cries of pleasure from the youngest. Yoongi took note of the fast pace Hoseok set and decided to one-up the other Alpha, thrusting in harder and faster as Namjoon squealed at the rough paces. His hands came up to brace themselves on Hoseok's knees as he struggled to keep up with both Alphas, strangled mewls falling from his lips as he experienced such intense pleasure. 

* * *

"Think we fucked him good?" Hoseok asked Yoongi as they eyed the trembling Omega. Namjoon was on the floor, cum and sweat and slick covering every inch of his body, still trembling with aftershocks from going 6 rounds with the two Alphas. His poor, abused hole was swollen and puffy, gaping from the two Alphas fisting him and double penetrating him as he shrieked and wailed at the feeling of two large cocks in his ass at once while his mouth had dried cum sticking to the sides with drool tracks.

Yoongi smirked "We fucked him real good. It was about time he came off of those damn suppressants." 

 

 

 


End file.
